


LOA

by Ezlebe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezlebe/pseuds/Ezlebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Barton, Clint,” Clint says in a bored tone as he leans into the door jam, bag slung over his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOA

“Barton, Clint,” Clint says in a bored tone as he leans into the door jam, bag slung over his shoulder.

The speaker doesn’t respond, not by opening the door, nor with the jarring beep to signify that someone’s locked his credentials again.

“Barton, Clint,” he repeats, trying to speaking clearer and louder.

The hallway remains quiet, empty, and more importantly, without open doors.

“Barton, Clint?” He repeats again, yelling directly into the speaker. “Clint Barton. Clinton Francis Barton. Hawkeye. Agent Barton.”

He drops his bag on the floor and leans onto the door, staring through the artificial peephole to the camera on the other side. “If this is a prank, it’s really stupid; I’m tired and armed!”

He groans, slides to the ground, and wishes he hadn’t been forced into ‘mental health’ vacation to begin with. No contact, no questions, no secret agent bullshit, and apparently no place to stay when he gets back.

That, and he’d lost his bag of Stark tricks three days in, to a particularly brutal pair of Land Rover tires, so he can’t even call anyone for help.

“I hate my life,” he says, sighing into his chest. “But mostly you, door. Mostly you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of many 'what on earth was Clint doing' fics.


End file.
